Belle's Beast: The Hunt for Family
by PeaceWithinMe
Summary: Who was he really? He can't seem to remember the past well. As his girlfriend tries to help the best she can, a chance is offered but at a price. Realizing he's the species in which he wrongly abused back then, how far will his actions give Faunus a bad image? Trapped in a corner, the animal within stirs for freedom. Wherever he will go, it will always be hand in hand with Blake.
1. Home

I'm not much for being a chatty guy, in fact, I prefer being left alone as much as possible. Especially now, instead of a beer, I got a soft drink, much to my displeasure. Instead of the radio, I hear tons of kids my age talking out loud, incoherent but still a big bug to me. I don't understand why I'm even here, I'm hated, not like I give a shit, so what's the point? I ain't no huntsmen either, that's for sure.

That's the only thing that can get me wondering about anything around here. The only thing that keeps me busy. I never realized that I'd just want a quiet, extreme lifestyle. Some silence, all the while with some action as well. Game. I want a game. Not video games, I'm not childish. I'm talking, one on one, hands out games. And I think I'd go exploring Vale right now for some action.

So having enough of the chocolate milk and gossip between the students, I stood up and walked away from my group. Those asshats that I'm supposed to call teammates were just getting on my nerves. I seriously contemplated on maybe murdering them and just telling the Headmaster that it was just a pack of beowolves, but something told me that that wasn't going to cut it. Plus, they probably could identify their deaths as caused by something else. After all, beowolves don't have the same mark as me. Shame, a real shame.

Then this chick bumps into me, she looks up and gets worried. I already knew this girl, her name was Velvet Scarlatina and man, she just made me want to swat her with a backhand. She's too shy, never speaks up for herself and is supposed to represent second years. What a bunch of bull... I don't even know why I picked on her, but I can guarantee that we are both idiots. Me, for being a douche to her, and her, being a shy victim in all of this. Grow a pair, will ya?

She's just standing there, mouth agape, waiting for my next move, so I gave it.

"Watch where you're going, stupid girl."

And like that, I was gone, leaving the bunny faunus confused. Oh yeah, I forgot, she's a Faunus. And really, I don't like their kind. Even if I am... Uh, yeah, let's just leave it that. Over the months being here, I've been pretty pissed and moody, if that's what people want to prefer about me. Why ? Because I finally got a good dose of reality, that's why. Don't ask me what happened. Right now, I wanted out. I didn't give a fuck what Ozpin said. I should just quit, I'm already a degenerate, I admit it. I'm a bastard, a lowlife, but I do some things right. I am, after all, the best there is what I do. Even if it's not nice. **But I'm not nice...**

So I ditched my old wear and armor, only pussies wear that shit. If you have to wear something that's supposed to deflect attacks, then don't even get involved in the fight at all. And that's what you can't ever call me again, I ain't gonna think twice about what will happen next. Got some new threads and headed out to the Bullhead docks.

* * *

It was about 30 minutes into the ride when I was staring at the ground. That's what I've usually been doing recently, and it's been creeping people out. Big deal. But it calms me down when I ever get mad. My bones were acting up again but soon would die down instantly after they were put to use. Sometimes I can't place my finger if my knuckles ached because I knocked someone's tooth out or because they sheathed back in every time. Who knows...

It's been a while since I had any liquor, and it was killing me. I'd find the nearest bar and hang out there, and see if I can get some action later on. A guy walked up alongside me with two girls next to him. I didn't look up at him and just kept staring at the floor like it was my class assignment. How ironic.

"Excuse me?" Said the guy calmly.

I grunted at him, which made him ponder for a couple of seconds on if this was a good idea, talking to me.

"Uh, are these seats taken? We've been all over the ship, but you know they've been all booked and cramped and-"

"No."

"What do you mean, no ?"

Okay, I was getting out of there now. I don't like the talk from this guy and the girls were cautious of my actions, smart. So I stood up patiently from my seat and looked down to them. They even backed away a little due to my appearance, surprised they didn't do it sooner.

"I mean, these seats aren't taken, in fact, I was just leaving," I said, bluntly, letting him know I was done. Without saying another word, I walked away. I could hear the two girls mutter about how rude my behavior was, it took about most of my willpower to not confront them, but I managed. Resting alongside the windowpane of the ship, I enjoyed the sight. I admit I did favor the view of the mountain cliff sides of the academy.

I could feel another of my pains again, not in my wrists, knuckles or head this time, but it was in my stomach. Yeah, I was hungry. I've been starved for months and yeah, even though not consuming anything that long would definitely kill someone, something else has been keeping me alive. My body hadn't been changed because of it, except maybe the few whisker hairs on my face. In fact, the bags have been more recent now that I've noticed. I have been deprived of sleep and the hunger was only making it worse.

So, to ease down the thought and reminder of it, I walked as steadily as I could back and forth among the ship. After a while, we finally landed.

...

The first thing I did was find the closest bar that served food. Thank god I managed to find one quickly without beating the information out of someone. Rushing slowly in the joint, I plopped myself as best as I could on the booths in there and asked for a beer and the menu. I ordered me a sandwich that included chicken breast with pepper, salt, cheese, and onions. I ate how most people would call savagely, like a wolf, so hell yeah, I was wolfing down on my food. If you were me, you'd bet you didn't give a damn what they thought. Hunger is powerful.

I was already feeling better and having a cold one away from _school_ certainly made me ease in a long time. Jeez, the feeling of being hollow for so long, I really think it bored physically into my stomach. It's hard to describe, and even though I ate pretty light these days, it still felt odd in the pits down there. I ordered another chicken sandwich.

On my right, there were two guys horsing around, making a ruckus. Granted, I was ignoring it as best I could, but then they started spilling their beer and harassing this one waitress. Clucking like a bunch dumb retards, it was getting on my nerves. It was finally when the two were cornering the same waitress and that's when I examined them. The two were dressed rather sloppily, like lumberjacks who were out in the outer woods of Vale. One was blocking the left side of the lady while the other one was right in front of her.

"Let me go! I'm trying to get to work."

"Heh, heh, you're on break as of right now, baby," he said in a drunken slur. The other twit was just downing the rest of his drink and belching disgustingly. That's when one of them actually gripped her wrist and now she was trying to break free.

"Hands off, hey, hey!"

"I want me some of that, ha," as they were trying to reach her bosom now. Okay, that's too far. I slammed my drink down loud enough to get everyone in the bar's attention, and it got me some dirty looks from those two. I sharply stood up and marched down to them, freezing them in their tracks as well as the woman. So I stopped in front of them and scowled. All of the three were shorter than me, the men reaching 5'8 barely and the little waitress being 5'6.

"The woman said no, take the hint before you take what's next."

The little lady took the chance to slip free away from them before hiding behind me, so with a jerk of my head signaling to leave, she did so. But these two weren't getting out so easily, oh no. I needed to let out some of this frustration.

Finally, the dumbest out of the two decided to get ballsy and step up against me.

"Now see h-here, youngster, kid your age should just run on home and mind his own-" but he stopped right there when I smashed my bottle against his head, slashing his forehead and falling down cold. His friend, shocked, took the nearest thing he could get his hands on, a pool cue, and swung carelessly. I dodged without much effort and knee'd him in the groin before socking him in the mouth, finally pushing him against the table and pressing my knuckles against his cheek.

"This is gonna be worse than a morning shave, bub," and he was slowly getting the message by feeling what was coming out of my knuckles. He could definitely know this was going to end in one way if he even dared to repeat this again. I could see that his lip was dripping blood and that a tooth was on the table. With my free hand, I picked up the loose tooth and made him look at that.

"I ever find you here again,you're gonna get a head start before I go and smash your head in like so," I said while easily shattering his denticle to dust with my fingers. He shook like a leaf and just stood there. After sheathing _them_ back in, he began stuttering like an idiot before feeling his throat to see if it was slit. Soon, he tore ass out of the bar and I happened to walk out, having had enough of morons for one fucking day.

"Best I had kept them in, hate to spill blood so early on such trash."

* * *

After ditching the shitty wear from earlier, I shopped for some proper clothes. Just a leather jacket, blue jeans, and a black tank top. I liked it like this, felt good. Felt like the real person I am. Actually, not a person at all. I walked out and decided heading back to school was probably needed, much to my disliking. Only reason why I decided to was that they'd know I was playing hooky. They should consider themselves lucky I'm even decided to come back. I had my rights. Besides, I needed to get back with my girlfriend.

I hopped on board the Bullhead, barely catching it in time. Funny enough, that same runt and those two girls weren't there. Not that I was complaining, they were better off being away. My temper is getting worse again, I admit that it's a problem. I was trying my damnedest not to snap out and get crazy. Probably should've visited Tukson while I was in town. I often forget to see him, and deep down, I really did feel for the guy. He was my friend, probably my only one. I'll do it tomorrow, he'd like that.

Tukson was a faunus and has been a dear pal since the first couple of months here. Only way I managed to meet up with him was when I had to research up some history assignment from Oobleck. So when I needed some recommendations on my topic, there Tukson was, ready to help. Over the weeks, we finally got to know each other better. He's the only one who knows my secret and managed to help calm down my anger. I owe it to him for helping me be at peace as best as I can.

It was nearing seven o' clock or so, and I was feeling drowsy. You'd think sleep would be great for anyone, but you just don't know how wrong you are if you were me. I suffer badly not to zonk out the entire day, and whenever I have the misfortune of doing so, I see the nightmares again. There are sometimes where I don't have them, but then I wake up, chest hurting and breath hitched, there my knuckles would ache for hours on end. Sometimes I wished I didn't have my so-called _gift_. I remember one night it had gotten so bad that I was paralyzed on the floor, sweat-drenched and muscle tearing pain coursed within, except they were only a phantom reminder.

I thanked Oum that I didn't sleep during the ride, it could have ended with the ship crashing with dead people with slashes all over them. I retreated down the block, staring blankly ahead of me. Occasionally, people would give me glances. Not like I'd care. They want a picture, then they could take it. If they don't, then they could take 4 days to the ER. Primitive primates.

It wasn't so dark, but the sun was leaving for the night anyways. The night air always made me change for some reason, it'd make the hairs on my neck stand up and my head would swim for a little bit and then mold into a brick of aggression. My hands would twitch too, and they craved moments to pop out. It's like they had a mind of their own.

I was getting close to the dorms when I stopped. I heard something rustling in the bushes, but then it ended. Normally, you'd think it'd be some nighttime critter. I knew better than this, something was up. So instead of going inside, I trekked away from the spot and ended up walking down the main avenue. It was empty, a good distance away from the dorms and it had perfect spacing. For clashing, of course, just so long as no poor chump gets in the middle of it.

All I could do was wait, patiently, although I was getting excited and not in a good way. Heart was jack-hammering and felt like a cigar could do the trick and soothe me down. Most of the time, I'm either grumpy and calm or just plain grumpy. But as of now, I was mad because this was the same shit for a couple of nights. Except I know Hank wasn't following me, he knew better.

Sitting Indian-style, my eyes roamed in the darkest corners in the night. Moon out and everything, that's when the change started inside. I groaned and bit my lip to cease the noise. It was no use, I was feeling _feral._ I wasn't having any trouble now seeing through the dark, I could make out everything. I even caught sight of a shadow blurring away and I lost them. I stood up and looked around.

"I know you're out here. I don't like being followed, asshole."

Silence.

"I'll gut you if I find you."

Clenching my knuckles, I anticipated any more signs of life around me. After about 30 seconds of checking if the coast was clear, I slowly began to walk away while being cautious. Before I could even take more 4 steps, I could feel a hand on my shoulder and at that moment, I could feel the slight prick of pain come from my knuckles as they popped out.

"You know I'm more than irritated that you didn't even cell or message me," said Blake in a monotone voice, it could spook others if you were on the receiving end. I sighed in relief knowing it was just her, I drew my claws back in, shuddering a little from the uneasy feeling. I turned my body to face her. Her amber eyes were narrowed, her arms were crossed and I could see she was kind've pissed. There were 3 levels when it came to her temper: Annoyed, Pissed, and 'Full on' Pissed. But so far she was a little pissed.

"I needed some fresh air, darlin'. Sorry," I said, scratching my head.

"Yeah, sure. What's with the clothes, did you even go to classes today?"

Blake was still clad in her school uniform and guessing what would happen after we get done discussing this, that could change.

"I did, but after lunch I decided to ditch for a while," I said shrugging my shoulders.

My baby wasn't budging, she looked pretty ticked about this.

"Look, Blake, I just needed to get out for a little. I promise it won't happen again, honest."

"You said that last time," she said like she was going to cry, turning her back to me, arms still crossed. "All I want is for you to mean something when you say it."

I didn't hear her sobbing but she just needed to get some things off her shoulder. I can be a bastard at times, but that would need to stop. I didn't like seeing her near the verge of tears, so I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close.

"Listen, baby... You can hit me if you want to, just please don't cry. Please," I said in a whisper, hoping to god that this would work one last time before I'd commit myself legitly. She sniffled a little before wiping her eyes.

"Don't say stupid things, you big asshole. I'll start hating you if you do this again, I mean it," she warned, but I knew I was off the hook. I chuckled as my face was in her lovely raven hair.

"I thought you hated me before."

"Never."

"Good to know."

Now, now I was in the 'mood', Blake was just standing there as I dug my head into her beautiful hair. We just missed each other, that's all. I can tell she missed me a lot, I was so very grateful she loved me. Perhaps I should pay the favor. "Hey, c'mere."

I turned her around and gave her a big kiss on her forehead, I rested my head against hers. She leaned into me and I could tell she was smiling. I could feel that her body was no longer tense, and I planned to lessen her burdens. "I love you, baby," I said.

"I love you too."

"Wanna come to my place? Spend the night?"

"Yes, you owe me after running off."

I liked that about her, her sass was divine, 'specially from a girl like her. Smirking, I agreed to it. "Anything for you, kitten."

"Hey, wait..." she trailed off, I looked to see what she wanted. With her cute golden eyes looking downwards and a small blush caress her cheeks, she tapped her lips with a finger. I knew what she wanted, and I was just waiting for permission. Tipping her chin up, I gave her a passionate smooch that made us both start grabbing each other. After separating, we both started heading off to my dorm. I can't remember how we even became a couple. Oh, wait... Yes I can. Heh.


	2. Home: Part 2

The silence was the typical atmosphere that mostly occupied the volume of the room. Though that's how both of the individuals seem to prefer when together in the library. He relaxingly let his eyes roam across each row of sentences to then momentarily flip to the next page, though it was only done so as the girl next to him followed his actions of her own will. There couldn't ever be a time to where both would be separated when occupying themselves in the only place that most other students would immediately walk away from typically.

With the young man busying himself with the novel that had been the next of its series, he took the opportunity to slither his arm upwards his lover's shoulder. She hadn't expected to be taken back by her man's actions but did not dislike it one bit. The young Faunus buried her back in the chest of the toned 17-year-old, her eyes never leaving the next paragraph but her lips forming a loving smile.

The two teens soon heard what definitely sounded like traveling chattering heading their way, now no matter who it came from, they both perked up and knew the drill. Normally they would have been tired from the constant reminder of their image of the two being exposed, but they grew to get used to it and left to take refuge in another spot. As both the teenage partners gathered their novels, they left in 10 seconds flat without a trace.

The school day had never changed differently and the pair were quite fine with that, even if they always had to wait for numerous classes to finally reunite. The sunset had proved the remainder of the day to end soon and welcome the night shift for everyone else.

In one hand the young man carried his book whilst the other hand interlocked with his raven-haired beauty. He still had trouble trying to get used to the feeling of actually having his dreams becoming reality, everything that he wanted only consisted of one thing. Blake Belladonna.

Every morning when he woke up, he would feel as though that he was still dreaming but always would know that in fact, he wasn't. He always was reminded that he would have a new day with the one person that didn't cling to the bad times of his absurd behavior. No, she had seen past it. Though, it took a long time for him to ever truly see the day to where his life would be whole with one small puzzle that was shrouded somewhere else. Nevertheless, he's more than grateful for his future.

Hours had gone by and the lovers were sitting in Blake's team's room, not a care in the world. Instead of normally reading their books, Blake and her boyfriend had resided on her bed, lying against one another with the heat of loving tenderness obvious. Usually, the young Faunus' teammates would hang around in their own dorm but as of now, that wouldn't be a problem until later in the midst of late midnight.

Blake had expected that they both would part take in sleeping right now, but she noticed quickly that her boyfriend's mind was elsewhere. His eyes halting in a different place, yet the flickered endlessly with intense deep pondering had it not been for her seeing it.

"What are you thinking about?" She had asked with drowsiness flooding her state of being. Although his face didn't pay her any no mind, his voice did.

"I'm just still wondering about all of this, you know. I just can't over the fact this is all real." He said as if it was a daily discussion every time they were together. She always found it cute and would have the pleasure of reassuring him that there was no other way that she would have it other than staying at his side. It always brought him back to earth and in the great present with her.

"Trust me, this is real alright," she said as she scooted towards his face while planting her lips firmly on his, proving her love and compassion by contact. The Huntsman returned the favor as he too pushed his body into his intimate, he truly felt stitched to her as they formed one and only one. Parting ways and snuggled tenderly under the bed's covers, they enjoyed each other's presence.

* * *

Opposites are well-known to attract, and such is the case when they had first met on bad terms. First impressions were hasty and never properly given time to adjust themselves. Blake appeared antisocial to most other occupants who enrolled into Beacon but was discovered as a complete caring, independent fighter who'd go out of her way to protect anyone she classified as innocent or an ally.

Let it be known, that her main squeeze was considered as the biggest bastard to ever come to such a privileged education center. Poking fun and discrimination against her kind and on normal human students. Nothing about him was even close as to what the young Belladonna ever considered as innocent. Only heartless.

However, it took only months to see how change was a subsequent factor to her. After being shown how a true hero was portrayed and given strict orders to leave his opponents friend's alone, he was accompanied by only guilt, realization and settled into what he thought he could only consider as a life.

Having no contact with society whatsoever, isolated by his own actions. A husk with only duties that classified as his only main goal in life. He'd only get through his classes and take himself away from the public's line of view, not wanting to ruin their evening. He was never the same and was in a hole that he couldn't climb out of.

Of course, the teams that knew of him had noticed such recent changes but never viewed him as even a reason to acknowledge for his own sad world that he was living. No pity, except for one who she herself didn't know had had for the young man. Finally, she came to terms that she truly had felt sympathy for the young outsider. After all, she could relate to him in a way. That's what scared her, the realization of similarities. Her friends would no doubt view him as some scumbag, but she sacrificed those feelings for what was the truth. This facade she presented in front of those she considered as friends would always disintegrate when she saw him.

What became as worry for him every now and again became a daily concern. Even when she had tried to sleep, in the back of her mind was the thought of him buzzing around. She felt conflicted on what her gut felt, on one side she was aware of his past and on the other, she knew that holding a grudge would only make her just as bad. This had become more of a pressing issue as the effects of this crisis were taking its toll on her.

As a result, she had become quieter than usual and even her teammates could tell when something is up, just not exactly what. Her personality seemed to send brooding vibes more often than not and her facial status was worse. Her once golden amber eyes seemed dull and devoid of any positive life, especially the bags under her eyes.

It finally sparked an intervention after her grades started downsizing dramatically to where even the teachers were beginning to get worried. Thankfully both Blake's team and team JNPR had gathered in her team's room to get this mess cleaned up. It was her closest friend Yang who finally spoke what everyone had on their mind from day one.

"Blake, I'm not going to sugarcoat anything and just get to the point, what's exactly been killing you lately ?"

How exactly do you tell your friends who are clearly blinded by judgment that the source of your troubles is a person you once despised? You honestly can't without there being some sort of turmoil in your group. But do you really need to suffer if there's help being offered for something that should have never been expanded to such?

"It's just that... What if there was someone that deserved maybe a second chance?"

No one had even the slightest clue on what she was hinting at but they definitely were paying attention now.

"Oooookay... Who are you referring to?"

* * *

The exact moment she had revealed who it was, out of reassuring herself that her friends would understand, she had left her room in a sprint. Left and right, each person she had thought was a friend had looked at her as if she was out of her mind. She didn't need to be treated as if she was a mental patient, so she left them in the dust.

Blake still remembers that scene, from her own teammate, she didn't believe that her closest friend would ever see differently. She let out a tired sigh into her lover's chest. He caressed her hair with ease and looked down to see her face contorted with a little depression.

"You ok, babe," he asked, tickling her cheek with a finger. Blake nuzzled her face into his chin, "It's nothing, I'd let you know if it was serious," she said as she looked into his indigo colored eyes.

"I believe you, but you know I got to ask," he added, every time he looked into her amber orbs he felt himself feel hypnotized, he couldn't escape the urge to hug Blake tighter but carefully. Making sure not crush her to death, but he had to worry just as much as it came to her. She was stronger than she let on.

"When does your team come back?"

"Not until 5:00," said the dark-haired Faunus,"We still have some time to mingle, my Wolvie.."

The boy growled at the teasing name as he hugged his girlfriend tighter and tenderly.

"How many months has it been, Blake?" asked the male.

"Hmm... let me think about that," she responded as she closed her eyes, concentrating on the night where both lovers had grown to see other not as enemies but as soon to be partners.

* * *

A night having been unfolded was a night that was sure to cause controversy. But they could care less for the time being. Cardin grew comfortable with the Faunus girl as of right now, the sensation of contact from her was heavenly for him. The same could be said for Blake, and it was. But their moment shared wasn't that of teenage lust or any hormone driven fuel. No, this was a true moment of feelings being let out in the only way they could see fit.

Now Cardin was, of course, a former school bully and he never held much respect for most women. Especially when he would purposely flirt with girls, to in which they all declined kindly or... unkindly. But he respected Blake as of right now, he wouldn't even have the slightest thought of groping her or advancing on to her without asking. He did, however, press himself into Blake, even more, much to her pleasure. No tongue was included and that's how they preferred it.

But what snapped him out of his lip contact made him want to rethink everything he just did. Instead of pushing himself completely away from the Faunus girl, he merely ended their moment with separating their lips away but still staying in her grasp. Blake grew confused and stared at him and had anxiety building up.

"What's wrong ?" she asked, nervous that there could be another chance of the moment being ruined.

Cardin was no fool to how this could end for the both of them. Now he wouldn't have to worry about ruining his image, he wasn't selfish as he was back then. He could care less if he was a disgrace to the Winchester family, he never grew close to them at all. It was only a simple routine of being ordered what to do and submission into becoming the next legacy. It was always like that for him. Especially before he was born. As for Blake, the possibilities of her life becoming a great ordeal were endless.

One, she would be known as the only Faunus girl to have been in a relationship with a boy whose family was known for having deep hate and malicious intent for her kind. Two, she would have even a more heated lifestyle with her team-mates. Cardin knew all of this, and thus, he couldn't bear to burden the girl any more than he already has. Not to mention, they barely knew each other and instantly they've strung together.

"This is... it's... I mean. What happens if someone finds out about this ?"

The realization in her eyes was visible and it scared her to a great extent. She exited away from their embrace and touched her lips as if they were burned. Cardin knew that she finally came to the conclusion on how this would end if word spread. Truthfully, he dreaded having to bring the topic up. But the truth having been shared in the light was better than it resting in the dark. Besides, there was no way that he could possibly maintain a relationship with the girl. He was all on board on being a better person, but even he knew that in these times that society nearly demanded perfection.

Blake was next to the railing, in thought. Winchester took this opportunity to pull his hoodie down, but only because he was used to concealing his identity for a while now. He walked up to the girl, proceeding to let her take the time to let the inevitable cave in. He also thought about this ordeal himself. Out of all the girls that he could become this close with had to be someone who he's previously had few interactions with, and when they did, they always were in hate. It just wasn't fair, but neither is forcing someone else to ambush their own teammate with wasp sap to attract a horde of Grimm.

Damn it, he wanted this so bad. Just someone who he can get closer to. It burned him inside badly. On the other hand, he knew there would be some regret either way he went. He leaned over the railing, propping his elbows under his chin, looking out to the moon and it's shattered pieces. Despite the time, he started getting tired and his eyes drooped. It wasn't sleep that was infecting him, it was the trouble from all this.

"Well, I will say that it was terrific while it lasted. My first kiss too." He said, almost like he was drunk, he spoke without having much care, he grinned in spite of himself. Blake herself had a small tint of pink on her cheeks. Good lord, this was his kind of buzz. Now it was almost like a fever. If anything, he was getting drowsy now, and he wasn't caring too much for the party at this point.

"I guess I'll go now, this was nice. "

"Wait, Cardin." She said hurriedly. He turned to look back at her.

"Can-can you give at least give me some time to th-think about it ?"

"About what ?"

"This, this, this... chance," she hurriedly. He quickly understood what she meant. So he played along, walking up to her, a smirk dancing across his face. He really was drunk with love, puppy love. And he was all for it.

"Sure thing."

Belladonna let out a sigh of relief, letting her head fall into his chest once again. She was nearly tempted to just fall asleep right then and there, but she reminded herself to think straight. Though that doesn't mean she can take this last chance for her own pleasure. She rubbed her face into his clothing and looked up to see his eyes. The boy couldn't help but realize how cute she was, causing him to crack a smile. Seeing him do that without having to have his harsh demeanor made him really heart melting.

Then a thought came to mind. With his hand resting on her back gently, he asked...

"Hey, Blake ?"

"Hm ?"

"What kind of Faunus are you, exactly ?"

She looked kind of spaced out when he asked that, apparently she was starting to feel the sickness too. The love plague, very deadly. Without saying a word, she removed her cowboy cat and on top of her head, were two extra cat ears. Now he might have experienced a lot of things, such as near-death experiences with Ursa's, beat downs and his first-time kiss, but this had to take the cake. He slithered his hand up and began touching her ears. She closed her eyes and allowed him to explore her sacred appendages.

"Heh. Just think, in a couple of years, you'd make a fine cougar, kitty."

She blushed at the thought of such a thing and in retaliation, she nipped at his chin. He growled at that, but not in a threatening manner, more of a lustful one. She smirked up towards him.

"Rawr~"

He scratched under her chin, and in return, she let out a... **purr** ?

Yes, that's right, Blake just _'purred'_ from the touch of a former jock-themed douche-bag. Man, he hoped she wasn't one for low standards. But he wasn't complaining, so far.

"It's getting late, don'tcha think you should be back with your team ?"

"Let them wait, but right now..."

Blake started caressing the boy's chest and rubbed against him.

"I want to get to know you more. You know, who says we still can't enjoy ourselves ?"

"Huh?" he asked.

"The party, let's have some fun there."

Cardin looked at her as if she was off her rocks but then she rolled her eyes with a smile before using her hands. "Don't worry, you can just cover your face and they won't be able to see you."

"I don't know, Blake. I mean, what if they catch us ?"

"Let me worry about that, this night belongs to us," she said as she held his hands together.

"Well, if you want, we can just come over to my room."

Blake gave him a look that made her seem skeptical of that idea.

"You mean the room where the rest of your teammates sleep in ?"

Cardin knew that she would believe it to be like that, in return he smirked.

"Nope, a room that just happened to be given to me after being separated from those idiots."

And like that she was onboard, once she agreed to the plan Cardin guided her by the hand as they both evaded her team's line of vision. It wasn't too hard, however, as Yang directed Ruby and Weiss with team JNPR. Once completely out of the ballroom, Cardin interlocked hands with Blake and together, they took their time walking to his dorm room.

After Cardin had been going through some hard times, he spent less and less time away from the rest of CDRL. This meant they were no longer consisted of a proper team, with their leader being down in the dumps and moving on from his past mistakes unlike they have. Ozpin took notice of this however and decided to just let Cardin have his privacy and deal with his problems while maintaining a secluded room to himself. Cardin profusely thanked the headmaster and has kept in mind to repay him as much as he could.

As they had stopped right in front of the door leading to their alone time, Cardin had to retrieve the key that was meant for his door only from his back-pocket, in which he was having trouble with. So leave it to the kitten of the two to fish out the key with her hand gripping something other than said solution to unlocking.

The hoodie-wearing Cardinal had felt his buttock being touched, as well as his beet red face burning. He turned around with a grin that promised he would get her back for that. It prompted the girl to return a similar one with a toothy _'white fang'_ showing. After finally unlocking the door, both had stepped inside as Blake slipped off her boots and setting towards the balcony that Cardin had the benefit of receiving.

The stars were absolutely tremendous, brighter and yet so small from the distance that together they held something truly remarkable. She enjoyed nights like this, where no trouble was around whatsoever and she could be able to spend it the way she felt comfortable with.

"Perhaps I should have asked Ozzy for a telescope too, huh ?" said Cardin as he too was captivated by the trillions of miniature suns valley. Taking note of Blake's disrobing of her boots, he was left in his white dress shirt and pants. He propped his elbows under his chin, letting a yawn out as he dreamily gazed up to the heavens.

"This night is truly something."

"You're telling me, so fast really," Cardin added as he thought about it at all, Blake was as well. "But yet, I can't believe all of this. It wasn't even 20 minutes ago that you kissed me."

The faunus girl turned to her cardinal, "Do you regret it ?"

"Hell no, if anything, I'm addicted to it. I'm so lucky."

"What do you mean by that ?" her voice as sweetest as it could it be.

"Well it's simple," he stood up straight to face her, the moonlight shining both of them,"One of the school's finest Huntress' just gave me a new chance to a new path."

"Cardin, we are still students. There was always a chance for you to turn a new leaf, I was blinded to even acknowledge your changes."

"Don't blame yourself for a minute, darlin'," he said, clasping her head.

He said as he leaned over to capture her lips again, this time surprising Blake. She was almost about to melt into the kiss until Cardin once again pulled away but not without brushing his hand against the cheek.


	3. Holiday Drama

**_December 20th_** , five days from a special holiday event for everyone. From the age of a toddler to the elderly passing, was a year that warmed everyone's heart tenderly. A wonderful time of the year indeed. But for one certain individual, that was to be tested if even the coldest beings had a time of turmoil.

From the skies rained incoming angel white flakes that would land gracefully on the ground. In a matter of time, soon the entire land would be filled with snow everywhere from yards to then miles, caked with the winter's frosty sprinkles.

From Mistral to all the way to Val, everyone would busy themselves with a certain variety of activities. Whether it would be tossing snowballs at each other, some creating angel forms in the white wonderland, wrapping presents, decorating their homes, everyone's heart was filled with a pleasant sentimental feeling.

We find ourselves in an academy but not just any education center. This was none other than Beacon Academy itself. Occupied by one of Remnant's exquisite and one of many powerful Hunstmen was headmaster Ozpin, a mysterious being that most students would question his origin.

The students themselves were a mixed majority of humans and Faunus alike, obviously. However, we focus on one particular group of a total of eight teenagers. All were friends of one another. Save except for one additional boy that was despised by everyone.

 **Everyone except for one girl...**

* * *

Outside his window, snowflakes clung to the glass as the clouded daylight shined through into his darkened hotel room. Lying in his bed with a bottle of whiskey in one hand, the boy relaxed as best he knew how to. Clad in only his boxers, he had no real particular reason for going anywhere quite yet not until his wounds had cleared.

Several deep gashes spread across his face and nearly 12 bloody gunshot wounds were sprinkled along his main torso. He wondered why his healing factor would take so long. Last time it nearly had to take an hour and a half just to be fully restored.

The weather outside reminded him of the harsh climate of his childhood past's home back in Atlas. Until the age of 15, his entire life he had lived there was nothing but complex and life-changing for him. Work, break and head back to the start to bust his ass some more.

But being here in Beacon has been a little better than those years as a child. Defenseless. Not physically, but eternally.

He'd grown drowsy, he had pulled a whole nighter because of his mission. In fact, he had just gotten back the day before but because of his wounds, he needed rest.

How he waited to be back at Beacon for one reason and one reason only. Back at the academy, most of the students absolutely hated his guts to the point of just steering clear of him. Not like he cared. But back there, back where Beacon resided was his lover.

She was the one thing in this world that managed to make him stronger than the puppet he had been all those years ago. Out of all people, he was surprised she had been the one to develop feelings for him.

Her wavy ebony hair felt like pure silk every time he would bury his head in. Those amber eyes that looked up to him lovingly. And her ears, those two appendages that he'd happily massage. He missed her and he was gone for a week in search of what he was looking for. Suffice to say, he came up with nothing but the remains of a horrid past.

Opening his eyes, he awoke to see that outside had shone a tad brighter than before. Checking his watch, 2 hours had passed showing it was 11:20 A.M.

Feeling good enough to move around with ease, he knew that he was healed. Back in business until the next time.

After taking a shower, combing his hair and packing his gear, he was ready. He was still glad that he brought spare clothes as his other shirts were slashed or riddled with bullet holes and blood.

After strapping his brown hiking boots on, he finished putting on his blue jeans while making sure his Native Indian chief belt buckle was in its proper place. He stood proudly with a white tank top underneath a red flannel shirt with his signature brown leather jacket he earned from this friendly elderly couple that looked after him during his past 2 years.

The last piece of accessory was his dog-tags. It held a certain name for him that he sometimes went by, but he could never tell where it came from. This made it all the more curious about him that sometimes drove him mad.

Inspecting it in his hand, he became lost in thought as he stared at it. The codename was fitting for an animal like himself.

Releasing it to let it dangle around his neck, he grabbed his duffle bag and headed out the door towards the docking bay. It was time for him to return to where he belonged, the same place where his girlfriend resided.

* * *

He hoped he wouldn't dwell too long as he was only going to check in with Charles and Ozpin. He had to anyways or else he'd get an earful from both of them. Connected to Beacon was a mansion home to only those who were like Cardin. He never knew what his aura contained, he wasn't even sure if he had one. At least he wasn't pathetic like Jaune, and Jaune was a human for pete's sake.

Entering through the front entrance, Winchester carried his bag along with him as took in the familiar surroundings. Nostalgia crept in as he continued walking down the hallway. Unbeknownst to the students attending class in the mansion, the mutant freely walked to the door to Charles office and knocked 3 times.

It didn't take long as the door opened for him to recognize four faces that he associated himself with. Three smiled while one held a neutral expression. Nevertheless, Cardin couldn't help but slightly smirk just to put some spite in the guy,

"Cardin, welcome back," said a man in the wheelchair who seemed to be in his early 60's and held a friendly aura around him.

This was Charles Xavier, founder of the mansion and even ran a specialized group that would soon include Winchester, similar to the missions that Beacon occupants would partake in.

For once in his life, he recognized the man as a true friend. Same can be said for the other three, even for one of them named Scott or also known as "Cyclops".

"Hey, Chuck. The place hasn't changed much, but then again, neither have I."

"Well it wouldn't be normal to see you come back in a suit and tie with a clean shave, pal," chuckled Scott.

Well, there was the welcome he got, so it only made sense to show thanks. And that would be a good ol' flipping the bird with a smirk.

"The school's maintained its previous status. The only thing missing was your stay, I've assumed you've already checked in with Ozpin, yes?"

"Nup', barely even attend his classes, let alone his precious school. I belong right here," he declared. He didn't hate Ozpin, no. He just didn't really stick with him most of the time. Plus, despite really claiming to be a Faunus, he felt more at home with the mansion.

Unlike Beacon, everyone here actually didn't turn on the other, mutant abilities or not. Sure, if you had an aura, you were deemed normal. Though, that didn't always mean society would welcome you so kindly overtime. That and, well, the X-Mansion didn't have some stupid dress-code rule.

"Well be sure to visit him today, I'm sure you're waiting to get in touch with young Ms. Belladonna after your absence."

Cardin didn't look as excited as the people in the room thought he would. "Uh, well, that's kinda tricky... Y'know."

"Yes indeed, I understand her friends are rather protective. Stubborn too, just like yourself. Do not fret, Cardin. In due time, they'll learn to get used to it."

Cardin closed his eyes and shook his head.

"When, Chuck? It's been months."

"Indeed, and with these months has only worsened because of one important piece of information left out."

The teen examined the _principal_ in a cautious manner.

"Charles-"

"You know what will change it, Cardin."

"He's right, you know. I can relate where you come from, my friend. If there's one thing I've come to learn is that whoever loves you just as much would never let anything interfere between you and whoever," answered Hank.

Hank was a broad, dark blue-furred animalistic male who was mature with age and held the same amount of manners as Charles possessed. He was also a good drinking buddy when they'd find time to cut loose and head into Vale. Hank was also a very admirable sparring partner whenever Cardin was either bored or looking for someone to challenge.

Sighing to himself, the leather jacket-wearing Faunus hooked his thumbs in his jean's pockets, contemplating.

"Oh come on, Cardin, surely if you take Charles advice, at least some progress would be shown, right?" commented a redheaded girl around his and Scott's age, who also so happened to be his rival's girlfriend.

Narrowing his eyebrows, he let out a sigh as he nodded his head reluctantly.

"You're right. I'm done leaving her all by her lonesome."

* * *

 ** _Beacon_**

One boot went after the other as his eyes were surveying the dorm building, recollecting his memory on which room she lived in. It wasn't hard to remember as he could never forget the scowls and glares he'd get whenever anyone aside from his girl would answer the door.

Finally entering the inside of the building, the boy shook off the snow that clung to his jacket. Making his way up the stairs, he walked down the hallway until he stopped in front of the door he was looking for.

Knocking three times, he waited a couple of seconds until he could hear a pair of feet walking across the door quickly.

As the door opened, he was greeted not by a look of hate but a loving smile that was accompanied by those sweet amber eyes that held a hint of tears of happiness.

"Cardin!" said his girlfriend as she jumped into his arms that he happily covered her with.

"I'm back, darlin'. Miss me?" he asked, feeling her head nuzzling his.

"What do you think?" her voice a whisper as she spoke in his ear lovingly. He smirked unbeknownst to her point of vision but she could sense it.

"Wasn't a day where I'd forget about you."

They stayed embraced for a while longer until they separated so she could bring him inside. It wasn't even 2 minutes after that they were laying with each other in her bed.

Cardin had felt welcomed to take part in his favorite hobby: stroking her hair as he could rest his face between her two cat ears. On occasion, he'd blow in her feline ears and that would instantly make her shake her head in such a precious behavior.

"God, how I missed that," he said, at ease with his girlfriend.

"Stooop~," she begged, failing to sound serious as he softly grounded her ear with his thumb and index finger.

"No thanks, kitten."

They continued with playing around with each other until both rested in each other's grasp. Leave it to his girlfriend to raise the main question.

"So, were you able to find what you were looking for, babe?" she asked him, twirling her finger around his clothed chest.

Hearing her ask that made Cardin remember his failure of discovering the past.

His only action was remaining silent for a while, which immediately grabbed his lover's attention. "Are you alright, Cardin?"

Mustering the strength to confess, he took the initiative. "It was all gone."

Knowing what she could assume had happened, she sighed and buried herself in Cardin's chest as she held his free hand tightly.

"When I managed to get to Alkali Lake, it was all just rubble and ash. Someone knew that the place couldn't be found. Not by me at least."

"Baby, I'm so sorry," she said as she laid her head down on his heart.

"It does tell me something though. This goes further than I thought it would."

His loss for his origins was powerful.

"It doesn't matter much, though. Past is in the past, and I all care about is the present and future that includes you in my life.

His hold on their intertwined hands hardened, proving his statement. His promise.

"Cardin, I love you, I just wish you would be at peace with knowing your past. I can't even offer that."

"That may be true, darlin', but you can be in my entire life to make this moment a new part of my past. While you owe me nothing, I still want to be with you. Always."

With a swift motion of his finger to brush her hair, he held her cheek as he leaned slowly closer to her.

"Cardin... I..."

But her sentence soon became a mumble as she awaited in bliss, eyes closed as her face willingly leaned forward so her lips could meet his. Their contact would soon be bonded. So close. 3 inches. 2 inches... 1...

An unexpected set of knocks on the door interrupted the moment. "Blake, are you in there? We're back."

Both lovers groaned in despair as they could hear her close teammate's voice just outside the door.

Cardin turned his head towards the window but automatically discarded the idea as he knew it was a load of shit to run off from his girlfriend just because of her friends. So this moment, he was going to stand his ground.

"Ain't no use in hiding it anymore, they already know."

"I know but-"

"Blake, you know there won't be a positive outcome if we kept hiding it in the closet anymore."

"I know, but..."

"Blake! Heads up, we're coming in."

A curse escaped her lips silently and closed her eyes in fear and irritation. Cardin, however, held her close, doing his best to cease her stress.

The door had been unlocked and in came three other girls, two of them matching Blake's age, one at the age of 15. As the trio of interrupters waltzed in carrying bags, it was the blonde out of all them that held a scowl while dropping decorations and holiday clothes in the bags.

Whilst the other two, Weiss and Ruby, stood off on the sidelines, the blonde with her arms crossed stomped forward slowly. The tension in the air was felt from all five in the room.

"What are you doing here, Winchester? Thought I told you to stay away from Blake."

"I'd say it's because of shitty hearing, but nothing upsets my kitten more than sarcasm and turmoil between us."

The blonde scoffed. "Oh, when did you turn into the light-hearted pacifist? I want you out, now."

"Yang, stop."

Said blonde looked at the boy and to her friend. In her amber eyes, they pleaded for the both of them to stop.

"Blake, let me just reason with you. Why on earth would you want to date this piece of garbage? Don't you remember what's he's done?"

"I know, I know," she said in a sharp tone that only hurt herself in the process. "But he's no longer like the person he once was. You need to trust me, Yang."

"Blake, I want to, I really do. But I don't want to risk having yourself hurt by him. He's just trying to woo you and use you."

Hearing her accusation set a fire in Cardin's heart as he stomped towards her. Yang noticed and pumped her fists in response.

"Oh, you want to go, chump? C'mon!"

"Yang, Stop!"

Onwards they strode in each other's directions.

But something inside the boy made him stiff in his legs as he stopped, enough feet to toss something to the fiery dragon lady. On his face was something that almost seemed grief-stricken, this surprised Yang herself.

What ran in Cardin's mind was anything but pleasant. _Floods of voices shouted, bullets soaring towards him, pain. Cries of agony. His own as well._

"Cardin, what's wrong?"

The voice of Blake did reach his ears, but his face remained unresponsive. Even as she wrapped around his arm, he still seemed dazed with his mouth slightly opened.

"Oh great, now he's just being dramatic. Nothing's changed about him, Blakey."

In an instant, Blake sent a dangerous scowl towards who was supposed to be her closest friend as Yang flinched slightly.

Ruby took it upon herself to walk between both groups as she placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Yang, just quit. Blake, we'll just leave, ok-"

The blonde felt a bit of irritation that soon turned into anger. "No, Ruby!"

"No..."

A sudden agreement? One no from Yang but the other from...

The cat Faunus's ears were not mistaken, the voice as they located the source coming from her boyfriend. Looking up, his face was left nearly expressionless had it not been for his hardened, narrowed eyebrows. The final result was a tired boy. The blonde held an incredulous look.

"She's not the one leaving. No one is."

Of course, he'd still be stubborn as to not exit out, Yang returned to glaring the boy down. The boy, however, just couldn't find it in him to compete with her and sighed. Glancing at Blake, whose eyes were filled with worry, he nodded his head, confirming that now was the time to reveal who he truly was.

"Now look, Yang, I don't want to drag this out any longer than it needs to be, so I'm just gonna go ahead and say it."

"Cardin, wait-" Blake started before being cut off.

"No, darlin', I need her to know," he turned to Weiss and Ruby as well, "I need them all to know."

"Know what? That you're full of shit?" snorted the blonde with her arms crossed. The boy didn't comment on that and just pushed past it and took a deep breath.

"Listen, there's a reason why Blake and I are still together, and although it's wrong because it's probably just that reason from where you might see it, it's one mere fact above the rest."

"Blake is pure-hearted, which makes it all the more ridiculous why she'd go for a Faunus hating bigot like yourself, Winchester," said Weiss, this time as she too decided to side with her hot-tempered teammate.

"Schnee, watch what you say now, I can't choose to hate my own..." he slowly mumbled at the end, having hesitation stop him for a moment. The cat girl could see how difficult it was for him to spit it out, she'd know when to confess.

"Your own what?" asked Ruby nicely but still wary, at least she was the most reasonable of the three.

Having enough with dramatics, he blurted it out. "My own kind. I can't choose to hate my kind anymore."

Looks of confusion swept amongst the three huntresses-in-training's faces, each one exchanging glances to the other.

"Now I know I heard wrong because I know you didn't say you didn't hate your "kind", the Faunus," emphasized Xiao-Long.

"No, Yang. You heard right," confirmed her close friend, who in turn clutched her lover closer as she spoke. "Cardin is one of my kind. He's a Faunus."

Now this time, all three of the girls had widened their eyes as they couldn't even choose to let their partner's words sink in. As much as they wanted to repel such a claim, it had no doubt led them to be curiously spooked at the idea. Yang especially had no desire to picture the former bully's identity being switched around.

"That is the last thing I'd ever want to believe even from you, Blake, I'm sorry," retorted the Schnee heiress.

"Weiss, Ruby, Yang, you have to trust me. This man I trust, this man I love is no longer who you'd expect back then. He's kind, protective and truthful to me every day."

Hearing her affection towards Cardin only made them dreadful save except Ruby as she actually wanted to believe the bookworm.

"What's more truthful than the fact that he's bulled Velvet, even Jaune and any other students, Faunus or not, just for his sick kicks?"

"Evidence is usually the case," said Cardin who had enough of the arguing. Time to show them.

"Oh yeah," said Yang, condescendingly, "Prove it, liar."

Sighing to himself, he did as she had asked and obliged. "Fine."

Raising his free hand, he slowly clenched it to form a fist and concentrated. Slowly, he managed to release three metallic, silver claws from his knuckles. The _snnkt_ rang in the girl's ears as their jaws couldn't stay in place and dropped to the floor. Ruby couldn't help but utter out, "Whoa," as she stood in awe. She knew she was supposed to take the moment seriously, but witnessing Cardin's weapon was overpowering her composure to not fangirl.

Her older sister, however, felt her heart miss a beat as her mind went completely blank from being shown the bully's claws. Cardin wasn't a human, he truly was an animal.

 _'Hey, wait! Don't think that, Blake's a Faunus and she's not a mindless, killer beast. But, he's... he's...'_

"You're... You're a Faunus," questioned Weiss. She was surprised she could even ask when she was staring right at the proof itself.

"What are you?" asked the blonde, shakily.

Cardin calmly wrapped his left arm around Blake as she stood with him in pride, they were similar in all the right ways. They were inseparable. They were bonded together whether the rest of team RWBY, even the entire school liked it or not.

"The Wolverine."


	4. School Troubles: Part 1

Classes had ended, so what was there to do?

Get my ass kicked again, of course. Fighting back was all I could do back then, but even so, it could only get me so far. Surprisingly, I lasted a decent while before I get the snot beat out of me. You know, believe it or not, it wasn't always like this. It was far from it. So far.

Who exactly am I? You seriously want to know? Well, grab your boyfriends, ladies, because this story ain't for kids or for the faintest of heart. Somewhere, some time ago, someone once said that a man is known by the company he keeps. So what does that go for me? Well, I don't know. But I can say with no doubt, I'm complicated. Since even where I could remember as an infant, there were tales of legends. Legends that were spread from the beginning of time. From the beginning of Remnant.

Growing up to where I lived, it was a rough part of town, no good deed ever followed through. Based off where you live, it's where apparently you get your behavior and attitude from. Attributes count too, but I guess it's when years start coming down to where you truly know who you will become that you soon find out what you've gained. Granted, I was never Mr. Goody Two-shoes, to begin with, and so, I can't complain or talk when I say I get what I deserve. Not tons of lien, not respect, not even the slightest hint of sympathy for my troubles.

Well, I bet you got bored of that quickly, didntcha? I don't blame you.

* * *

My name is Cardin, and let me get something straight to you. High school sucks and apparently, it never ends. I would know, after all, I am the one who always acted up. Over the recent months of staying at Beacon High, I've, for the most part, have definitely changed. For worse that is.

You see, I was your typical dickhead. Trip you in the hallways, make you beg for mercy, give you a wedgie, all that junk. Then, somewhere between those months, I started to get a good firm grip on what reality holds in stores for me. You ever wake up from a dream that felt so real and afterward, you find out it was all just for show? Yeah, it was like that.

It's never often to where you feel like, 'Wow, that was part of my life and I messed up,' or maybe you have, I wouldn't know. It certainly wakes you up, cold water isn't even needed. I'm about chin level deep in this cold lake, and it has never made me seize up and impede my breathing before. Y'know why it's a lake because there's the droppings, the filth, the uncomfortable swishing and swashing of knowing you're stuck. There's a chance you can climb out, but I haven't found it yet.

Wonder why...

Even if the school was a drag you would think that you would have company to support you as you do them. It's expected, but it's not always able to happen. Fate is a powerful component. I had friends. But, they vanished. In fact, they weren't friends, to begin with. They were henchmen, and I was the master. Everything has a time limit, and that's what makes it scary. After an incident, they stopped following me around, we were assigned to as a team yet we didn't act it, that's for sure.

Speaking of friends, classes have actually been kind've interesting. You see, the more and more I've been spending in class, the more I've been noticed by the teachers themselves. Adults are friends too, don't ever forget that. I've found out about that in a more, _uninteresting way._ But yeah, I've been more chatty with the staff members at least. Change is really weird, I'll tell you.

I got to say, usually, when I've been getting my rear end handed to me, it doesn't hurt as much as it usually did. Not to me at least, it's weird. Don't get me wrong though, I still feel the pains from time to time. I wonder if my sides will ever go numb.

* * *

The class was going on like normal. Oobleck was doing his usual teaching, students were drooling bored out of their minds, paper wads were thrown at my head. Yeah, the usual stuff. It wasn't anything different for a solid two months. I deserve it though and never once did I tell them to stop aside from standing my ground when the time came. What was there to stand for? A bully for so long just so happens to deserve pity and forgiveness? No way.

The bell rung as I finished up my notes the best that I could, all the other students were packing up as well.

"That's all for today, class. Be sure to remember to present your essays on Thursday, enjoy your lunch."

I rounded my supplies together and headed towards the door before I was called by Oobleck. "Mr. Winchester, a word, please."

Sighing and lazily, I walked up to him, not looking him in the eye.

"Sir," I asked, uncaringly. Honestly, I wasn't really wondering what he wanted to talk about. I just wanted to go back to the dorm and sleep. "Am I in any trouble'?"

"No, no, far from it. All I ask is everything fine?" he gestured towards his face, "How does your jaw feel?"

I didn't have to feel up my face to understand what he meant. In fact, he was gesturing to the scars and bruise. Trying to forget about it was rather tough. I'm only glad that I made it out. And now I was only hurting, tired and in need of a smoke.

"Tickles. Look, it's nothing. Can I go now?"

His expression didn't change in a light-hearted manner, rather his lips formed a frown.

"Cardin, don't think of me as if I don't care a single bit for you. It is in my job as well my right to look out for a good person when I see-"

"Yeah right," I mumbled.

"What," he asked with a snap.

"I said I know, sir," I said, more annoyed than before.

"Then why lie about it, Cardin? You can just tell me."

"Well if you are a Huntsman like you say you are then I wouldn't have to tell you, goddamnit!" I lost my patience for this crap and just left the room, sick to my throat. I've been getting those a lot lately. Goddamnit, I don't need to remember it again, damn it. Damn it.

Why'd he to start digging his nose where it doesn't belong? And even if had the right to, why now? Is it because I'm the one being whipped now? He pities me. They all pity me. Bastards. God, it makes me so damn mad, I outta-

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, like a knife in my gut. _Oh shit, not again,_ I thought. That pain hurt so badly I gasped before my knees hit the floor, my bad ankle ached with a angry throbbing. My bones felt heavy.

Fuck, I was gonna sit there for another 10 minutes or so. That's how long it all had to drag out, if I moved, more waiting. Sitting there, thinking about it again... and again... **and again**...

* * *

Eating lunch just wasn't the same as it used to be, not only did my appetite usually get killed every time, but I'd always get shit on. What did I mean by that? Well, back then, I used to be busy with gorging down my food or laughing my ass off with the goons. Like hell, I'm gonna call them friends, that's bull. Anyway...

One particular thing I'd always do is pick on this one girl, this Faunus gal. I used to always make fun of her, especially when I'd pull her ears hard. Never once did anyone object to it besides herself, but there wasn't much that she could do, aside from pleading. I can't believe I used to find it funny, now instead of her being laughed at and harassed, it's me getting my ass kicked and being laughed at from every direction.

I felt something small hit the back of my ear, it felt a little moist. Foolishly, I turned my head back to see who it was, and unsurprisingly, it was him again.

Jaune Arc. Christ, he was at it again, just like me. Two tables behind me were one cackling blonde prick who's never looked so douchey with that smart-ass grin of his. That's been recent, and my god, it did not suit him. I used to pick on this guy two months ago, now he's taken my place and he's been acting like such a shithead. How a wimp like him turns into such a hypocrite is beyond me.

Even after I stopped acting like a dick, after making a promise to leave his friends alone, he still kept instigating against me. The bad thing is, every time he'd pull off some prank, he'd make me look like the bad guy. That bothered me to a whole other level that I never thought was possible.

"Arc, knock it off, man. I'm not feeling good," I said, truthfully. That day, I was suffering from all the stomach acid attacks since I hadn't been eating a whole lot lately.

"Shut up, Cardin, why don't you go ahead and cry about it?"

The jerk-ass just kept laughing and pointing my way. I went back to digging around with my food with my fork, not having the urge to eat anymore. Not like I was going to, but having the thought helped a little bit. If I made myself try and believe I did, that is. I'm an idiot, what can I say.

I figured maybe if I could just get something to drink, I'd be fine and just head off to sleep. So I reached for my carton of milk, but someone beat me to it. Knocked down to my feet were my drink and my tray of food.

 _Well, would you look at that? I've got meatloaf and milk on my shoes. Soggy._

Well you should already know what usually happens next, right?

 _There's meatloaf and milk on my shoes..._

I heard someone laughing at me.

 _There is meatloaf and soggy goddamn milk_ _in_ _my shoes_

It was Jaune

 ** _THERE'S FOOD ALL OVER MY GODDAMN SHOES!_**

After having my lunch thrown to the floor, I just about lost my mind right then and there. Arc went too far with also dumping pumpkin pie on my school uniform, so I had a reason to defend myself. How it all started was him just trying to piss me off and when he didn't get the reaction he wanted, he went to physical methods. With a shove, he finally started snapping back to reality. The push managed to send him on the floor on his ass, so I jumped on him and threw uncoordinated jabs at his face. I was so ticked off that I spouted cusses at him nonstop and we just flopped with one another like a bunch of stupid little kids.

Of course, no one in the entire lunchroom was going to get involved, not unless they were friends of his. I managed to land one good punch in his jaw, it sort've stunned him. Before my fist could get back at him again, I heard the cafeteria's doors burst open and someone shrieking.

"Jaune! Cardin!"

After turning my view to see who it was, I knew I was in trouble. The blow of a fist sent straight into the bridge of my nose made my eyes water and my head tipsy. Managing to crack open my eyes slightly, I saw that the rest of Arc's teammates and team RWBY were all together. In front of the rest of them was a certain girl that I've been noticing a lot lately. Pyrrha Nikos. This chick was the deal, won countless tournaments at such a young age, there was no way you could not know who she was.

Apparently, it was Nikos who had suckered me, I never was hit by her and I didn't want it to escalate any further. Arc was already scrambling to his feet to get with his posse and leave me looking guilty.

"He started it, guys. Jerk tried to get that pie all over me and he missed," lied the blonde little bastard, I was going to kick his ass later. If I wanted to speak, I could only say so much. My nose was already in pain with my right hand trying to stop any blood from leaking.

"Hey...it wasn't me, he did it," I said, my voice all stuffed and thick, my nose was hurting badly. Of course, the gang didn't believe my claim worth a damn, Yang from team RWBY scoffed while pounding her fists together, her once lilac eyes were no longer around, now they were blood red. Oh great...

"Yeah right, who's stupid enough to even consider that, Cardin?" she asked. Her little sister, Ruby, tried to hold the blonde bitch as best as she could but she could only hold for so long.

"Look... I dihdnt hhffit him, alright?" I tried to reassure them.

You know what I got instead? Scoffs, glares, and knuckles cracking.

 ** _3rd Person_**

The fiery blonde of team RWBY stomped towards the former bully, followed by Nora who had crazed aqua orbs maniacally dance with fire. Too tired and knowing what he had to endure, Cardin stood with dread and all new nostalgia sweep through his stomach. Colliding her fist with his bloody nose, the brawler managed to send him on the floor right on the spot. Unfortunately for Cardin, he wasn't unconscious to escape facing his constant hassle.

"I got his legs!" claimed the barbaric hammer girl. As promised, she stomped on his leg repeatedly until a cry could actually escape the vocals of her enemy. Clutching his leg, he clenched his teeth in hopes of composing himself but was interrupted by the punch of a defensive blonde sister.

The scene drew the cafeteria's attention, students cheering on the girls on beating him within an inch of his life. Chants could be heard, praising them.

"Beatdown! Beatdown! Beatdown!"

"Go Yang! Fuck him up!"

"Nora, break his ankles!"

"Woohoo!"

The wasn't a millisecond where the atmosphere was quiet and calming. No, it was filled with chaos. When some of the students tried to join in on the fun by kicking his ribs in, they were scared away by Nora and Yang who threatened to beat them if they got in their way. It was ferocious indeed.

"How does it feel, huh?" asked Yang, taking actual pride in pounding him senseless. "Not so tough when you're the one in need of help."

The rest of the two groups could only watch as two of their proud fighters continued to weaken the wrong. From the typical punches to the cheap attacks to his groin, Nora had finished fracturing one leg and set her focus on the other, smiling. No longer caring for his image, he howled in harrowing torment.

Meanwhile, her partner was busy smashing his head into the floor, creating a web of cracks beneath him. His noggin forming a deep crater beneath him. Reeling in her right hand, she slammed downwards into his mouth as it screamed for its host. The blow managed to knock out a tooth that fell to the floor, pure white stained in crimson.

Out of everyone of their circle, it was Blake Belladonna who could only cover her mouth, cringing from seeing her team's most hated opponent take a deadly punch to his perfect teeth. She always thought maybe he'd have a nice smile if it was genuine. What a loss.

Out of everyone in teams RWBY and JNPR that stood on the bench, it was the close friend of the Valkyrie, Lie Ren, who had seen enough of this mess for one day. Stepping in, he didn't care if his grip had bothered his ginger-haired friend. It gained her attention quickly however as she reacted with a fist ready to strike. She calmed down as she looked up to see him.

"That's enough."

Nora narrowed her eyes before mumbling under her breath, arguing with the ninja would ruin her day and he knew it, not that he enjoyed it. The fair boy turned his attention to the blonde next.

"Yang, stop."

Instead of answering back with ceasing her pounding, she landed another attack to his eyes and yelled out.

"Stay out of this, Ren! He's mine."

Before the next punch could hit Cardin, her hand was pulled back by someone else. Angry at whoever decided to stop her, she whirled around to see that it was the cat faunus who also held a solemn frown. "Yang quit. He's not even awake, just stop." She gestured to the boy's unresponsive body on the floor, a bloody and bruising mess. Once catching sight of her handiwork, she took the chance to stare without a heavy pant of frustration.

"He's bleeding badly, oh my gosh Yang, I think he's not even moving," exclaimed Ruby, bending down to Winchester. Pushing her fingers to his neck, she did indeed receive a response. Part of Belladonna was actually relieved but only very little due to her disliking for him at the time.

"Guys we need to help him to the infirmary wing."

"Too late, it's Ms. Goodwitch!" Yang pointed to the prop wielding mistress who was trying to push through the sea of spectating students. "Bail! Bail!"

Dragging Ruby, the two groups dispersed into the crowds as they could only narrowly escape the sight of the witch. Their butts would be blistered if they were caught at the crime scene. Ren griped at Nora, sending a harsh tone in his message. "I can't believe you'd do something like that, Nora. You could've killed him!"

She winced as she hung her head in sadness as she ran with her group of friends, back to their respective dorms. Meanwhile, Ms. Goodwitch pushed through

"Move along, I say! Move alo-...Mr. Winchester?" she gasped. Believing him to be dead for a moment, had it not been for him to suddenly begin twitching between pauses. She slid to her knees next to her student, witnessing his battered, bloody face. Especially his cheeks, on each side had one deep gash.

"Mr. Winchester, can you hear me?"

Instead of words, he broke into a fit of coughing, his right eye was swollen and leaking red ooze. Wasting no time, the blonde huntress drug her student up and threw his arm around her shoulder.

"Clear the way, immediately!"

* * *

He woke up, knowing where he was. That memory had been playing his mind for a while now. Laying back down in his bed, a sigh left his mouth as he didn't bother trying to get back to sleep. The moment he would risk going back to the dream world, the more of the memories of being beaten would play out again. In fact, he did his best not to sleep, which resulted in some insomnia nights.

This was just utter hell for Cardin, never had he experienced a more difficult time than he had in his life. Bullied, beaten up, barely ate, no sleep. How the hell was he going to even survive the month? No normal man can go this long. Not unless they had a gift or better yet, a curse, that allowed them to keep living. Was this really what he invoked when he was being the biggest dick at the time? Karma really was a bitch.

The only thing he was grateful for was the fact that he no longer had to share his dorm room with those three dumbasses. They had actually split town without the consent of the headmaster, but Cardin doubted that Ozpin had even cared. Before they left, there was a confrontation between himself and the Thrush boy. The whole topic was how their great leader became such a pussy. It didn't end well due to the Winchester heir threatening to throw him out the window if he didn't scram. It worked like a charm with the help of almost going through with the plan.

Ever since that, he's been living without the presence of three cowards who were so easy to manipulate. At least he agreed to leave Arc alone, they, however, kept it up which only got him into even more in trouble.

It was just an endless cycle for Cardin. One that he never thought to endure. School really was a drag.


End file.
